This invention relates to a means for protecting the hands of a wearer against serious injury and is particularly useful to protect a batter from injury caused by being hit in the hands by a pitch while the batter's hands are gripping a bat and to protect a motorcross participant from flying debris, including rocks.
A batter's hands are very vulnerable to being hit by a pitch. In recent years a number of baseball players have suffered broken hands from being hit in the hands by a pitch while batting. A fractured hand can typically keep a player out of action for 6 to 8 weeks. However, a great many more players who are hit on the hands by a pitch suffer bruises, swelling, or soreness which may not keep them out of the game, but which hampers their batting and fielding ability.
The present invention is based on the recognition of the need to protect the hands of a batter from potentially serious injury and also the need to protect the hands of a motorcross participant.